Hydraulically-actuated, electrically-controlled fuel injectors are known. Such injectors are typically referred to as HEUI injectors. There is a need in the industry to better control the injection profile produced by a HEUI type injector. The injection profile of the injector may be enhanced through rate shaping. Further, there is a need to minimize the mechanical noise produced by the injector at the end of an injection event when actuating fluid is being vented from the injector.